1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to image display, and more particularly to an adaptive system and method for calibrating color temperature of pixels to be displayed.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the imperfectness of liquid crystal display (LCD), the pixels prior to be displayed on the LCD are usually subjected to calibration to correct their color temperature.
The color-temperature calibration is conventionally performed by multiplying the red, green and blue values, i.e., (R, G, B), of the pixel by a basis matrix that is predetermined by assuming a white pixel, i.e., (255, 255, 255) in an 8-bit system. The conventional color-temperature calibration is simple in its algorithm, but, disadvantageously, generates color deviation when the pixel under calibration is substantially different from the white pixel.
For the reason that conventional algorithm could not effectively calibrate the color temperature of a display such as LCD, a need has arisen to propose a novel system and method for adaptively calibrating the color temperature of the pixels to be displayed.